She doesn't answer
by WeirdSister1
Summary: A quick oneshot about my favorite couple.. wrote when i had writers block for my other stories.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if did Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now wouldn't they.

A.N.: at end of one-shot. Oh quick note "mystery" person in this type. Sakura's note in this type._ Flash backs in this type._ And every thing else this type.

I look and see a figure underneath **her **tree, heaven only knows what he's telling her.

"I'm back" he says looking down at where she lays "It's done my revenge… I-I know you never liked it but it's done and over with now I finally killed him and came back to you."

She doesn't answer

"I'm sorry it took so long It's just …I wasn't strong enough, not to kill him or to-to admit I love you."

She doesn't answer

I see him sit and reminisce.

"Remember when we met? It was raining like this" he holds out his hand and it sprinkles on his palm.

She doesn't answer

_A little girl about six years old dances in the rain. A little boy about six years old watches her play. He watches her pink hair twirl around and mimicking her white sun dress. He listens to her laugh and sing._

"_I love this tree. I love this tree._

_Oh, it shall be mine._

_I love this tree. I love this tree._

_Forever and all time."_

_The little boy walks into the rain "You can't have it" he shouts._

"_What?"_

"_The tree you can't have it because it already belongs to me! This is MY Sakura-tree!" _

_The little girl giggles "Lets make a deal."_

"_What kind of deal?" He asks._

_  
"I'll promise to be your friend forever and you let me have the tree! OK! Deals see you tomorrow! Bye!" She yells as she run off."_

"_B-But I..." The little boy gives up."_

He laughs "I didn't even know your name and you well you didn't even know if I wanted a friend or not."

She doesn't answer.

I see the tears that fall from his eyes.

"I remember the next day It's the day we made another deal… a deal you always kept and I never kept." He whispers.

She doesn't answer.

_The next day she came back in a dress that matched her hair. He was sitting under her tree waiting for her. _

"_Hey you there that's MY tree!" she says smiling._

"_What? No it's not I never agreed!" He answers back_

"_Doesn't matter it's __still__ my tree, but you're my friend forever now so you can sit under my tree."_

"_B-But I…" the little boy gives up._

_That day he had never had so much fun they played and danced under her tree. The little girl even had a picnic made up for them. By the end of the day they really were friends._

"_Hey girl what's your name?" the boy asks._

"_It's polite to give your name first" the girl answers sticking out her tongue._

"_It's Uchia Sasuke now what's your name?"_

"_I'll give you a hint I share it with someone you know"_

"_You do?"_

"_Yep." She says looking up at the tree "and that's why its MY tree."_

_Realization dawns on the little boy. "Your name's Sakura!"_

"_Yep!" the girl answers smiling._

"_But wait a minute I never agreed to give you the tree!"_

"_OK, OK let's make a new deal." Says she._

"_Fine but this time I have to agree." Says he._

"_Fair enough…hmm...OK I promise to always like you no matter what you do!" She smiles and waits for his promise._

"_I promise to never leave your side!" He smiles back._

"_OH!! Rule if we ever separate then we'll meet her under the Sakura-tree Ok?" _

"_Ok but you have to sing your song to me every day."_

"_Deal Sasuke-kun."_

"_Deal Sakura-can."_

He looks down at her "I gave you the tree for your seventh birthday. So you got your way after all…and then the Uchia massacre occurred and I changed…but I always loved you…It just hid under all my anger. So here we are after all these years we got separated and as we promised we're meeting under the Sakura-tree."

She doesn't answer

I walk up to him silently I stand. I hand him a note, No, _the_ note. I shake my head in anger and I glare at him. I walk away for I too love her.

The little boy all grown up opens her note and this is what it reads:

MY Dearest Sasuke-kun,

"I love you. I love you.

Oh how I wish you were mine.

I love you. I love you.

But now I must say goodbye."

This is my last song for you my darling Sasuke-kun. I tried to tell so many times but it never came out right. And now after so many years we met here under our Sakura-tree. My love will last forever and as long as our tree blooms I will always be yours.

Love, Your Sakura-can.

I turn around and see him cry where she lies. I hear him whisper. 

"Why? Sakura? Why?"

She doesn't answer and she never will.

A.N. Ok so that's my first Naruto fan fiction… hope you all enjoy… and I'm hoping to get some good feedback from you guys.


End file.
